La vérité à propos des chats
by Morsure Amicale
Summary: [TRAD DE CraZchica][OS]Severus déteste les chats. Hermione est sur le point d'en avoir un. Et Dumbledore va probablement rire de tout cela. Mais il n’est pas le sujet de cette histoire…[SSHG]


Me revoilà ! Voici une traduction que l'on m'avait demandé de faire, il y a au moins un mois ( ou deux ?) sur HRFRHO par Lied. J'espère que cela vous plairas et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes (J'ai essayé d'enlever toutes celles que je voyais, mais je ne crois pas que cela est suffisant…) En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avance si vous me reviewez !

* * *

Titre : La vérité à propos des chats. (The Truth About Cats)

Auteur : CraZchica

Résumé : Severus déteste les chats. Hermione est sur le point d'en avoir un. Et Dumbledore va probablement rire de tout cela. Mais il n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire…

Rating : SSHG

* * *

Je hais les chats.

Quand j'étais un enfant, Lucius Malfoy avait un chat. Il avait quelques années de plus que moi (un fait qui me plait encore), et il négligea alors de me dire lors de ma première rencontre avec son soi-disant 'animal de compagnie' que celui-ci détestait les étrangers. Il trouvait amusant de regarder l'ignoble créature me mordre, cracher et siffler devant moi quand je venais à un pas de lui.

Inutile de dire que mon appréciation de ces êtres avait diminué immédiatement.

Ma haine dut se refroidir pour devenir une simple indifférence, puis j'ai de nouveau eu le plaisir de rencontrer un enjoué et amical (Deux choses que je déteste en n'importe qui, mais les animaux et les femmes m'avaient couramment regardé de cette manière (NdT : Ce qu'il doit trouver pire, je pense) ) félin, mais hélas, je ne fut guère chanceux. Tous les chats que j'avais rencontrés après l'incident du Manoir Malfoy faisaient tous la même chose. Ils mordaient, crachaient, se hérissaient dans ma direction générale avant que je ne sois capable moi-même de m'extraire de cette potentiellement dangereuse situation. Après tout, les étudiants ne seraient pas si effrayé par moi après m'avoir vu crier comme une petite fille et m'enfuir en courant, le chat décidant de m'attaquer.

J'avais pensé plus d'une fois que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais atterri à Serpentard. Le gros lion de Gryffondor - rien de plus qu'un chat géant. Et Serpentard, les plus grands ennemis de Gryffondor. Peut-être que s'étais tout simplement une coïncidence, mais pas tout à fait une théorie qui n'était pas plausible.

Le truc c'est que je hais, je déteste, j'ai en horreur, et je déplore toute forme d'animaux de la catégorie des félins. Ma haine pour eux est presque aussi forte que le dégoût que j'éprouve pour Sirius Black. Et peut-être autant que pour Voldemort, avant qu'il ne meure. Mais au moins Voldemort, lui, n'avais jamais accroché ses griffes dans une jambe en passant à travers du pantalon et ne tente pas de vous arracher l'infortuné vêtement. Arracheuse de pantalon ; une qualité que j'aime seulement chez elle. Je pense maintenant que je suis entrain de réévaluer tous les sentiments et les opinions que j'ai sur ma nouvelle épouse.

"NON, Hermione ! JE REFUSE de conclure une entente avec cette… chose."

Je dis cela avec tellement de véhémence qu'elle fait un petit saut, surprise. Soupirant, elle vient près de moi et mes ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa sa tête sur mon torse.

"Severus, maintenant, je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement les chats..."

Je renifle. "Une façon entièrement optimiste de dire ça. "

"Mais il est à moi et je refuse de m'en débarrasser."

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bruns, et parle avec une voix raisonnable pour laquelle elle sait que j'ai une faiblesse, et je capitule très rapidement.

Mais j'entends un miaulement, et mon attention se dirige sur l'embrasure de la porte et un chat roux m'apparaît.

"Au moins qu'il ne m'attaque pas bientôt." Marmonnai-je, donnant au chat un de mes meilleurs regards : ' Tu es entrain de perdre cinq cents points'.

Je peux presque l'entendre rouler des yeux à cause de moi. "Il ne va pas te faire du mal. N'est-ce pas Pattenrond ?" S'adressa-t-elle à l'animal.

Le chat renifla une fois et vint quelques pas de l'endroit où Hermione et moi nous étions. Je me tendis à sa proximité, et Hermione commença à faire courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Qu'elle aille au diable ! Elle sait que cela me rend docile.

Je pris un peu de confort du fait que je vis que le chat semblait aussi prudent avec moi que moi je l'étais avec lui.

Mais cela s'arrêta quand il s'approcha de l'un de mes pieds, et malgré la main d'Hermione, je me prépara moi-même à une inévitable griffe sur ma jambe. Mais elle ne vint pas. Au contraire, le chat me renifla une, deux, puis trois fois, posa sa tête contre ma cheville et s'en alla par la suite explorer le reste de la chambre.

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que je ne m'extirpe de mon silence surpris. "Sa c'est passé mieux que ce que j'avais pensé..."

Hermione me fit un sourire. "Si j'étais quelques années plus jeunes, je me ferais un délice de te dire "Je te l'avais dit"."

Naturellement, je me renfrogna. "Tu dois savoir que si je le trouve entrain de manger mes notes de cours ou assis sur mon oreiller, je vais le jeter dans le lac."

"Tout au plus, il ira assoire sur mon propre oreiller."

"Quand même, s'il devient confus, il serait bon pour toi de convaincre le calamar géant de le ramener."

Elle gloussa. "Bien sûr. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et j'ai fini d'emménager, comment allons-nous... célébrer convenablement ?" Avait-elle dit à la fin sur un ton voilé qui ne laissait aucune place à la confusion.

Malgré la méfiance qui s'attardait toujours en moi à l'idée qu'un chat était présent dans les parages, j'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

"Bien sûr Mrs Snape. Comme le souhaite madame... "

Pattenrond s'amusa lui-même les heures qui suivirent avec le petit tapis en face de l'âtre de la cheminée. Et il ne mangea aucunes des notes de Severus.

* * *

J'aime trop ce One-Shot ! En tout cas, bonne journée !

Grosses Kisses,

Morsure Amicale


End file.
